kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaizo Jingu
JK (ＪＫ（ジェイク Jeiku, pronounced as Jake) is a supporting character in Kamen Rider Fourze. He is a first year student at Amanogawa High School with a gaudy appearance who is the third member to join the Kamen Rider Club. Personality JK acts as an informant to the students of his school who trades secrets for favors. However, he is known to be a coward as he constantly flees from difficult situations and at times uses people in elaborate schemes to get out of these situations. After being helped by Gentaro Kisaragi from the Unicorn Zodiarts, JK becomes more subornative and joins the Kamen Rider Club. This becomes much more detailed when his old bandmate, Tojiro Goto had become the Capricorn Zodiarts and JK wanted to do something to snap him out of it. History Prior to coming to AGHS, JK was originally friends with Tojiro Goto and they formed a music duo known as Gene Goto in junior high in order to fulfill JK's dream. However they separated when they were ridiculed by their peers. On Gentaro's first day, JK gives Gentaro information about the school until running away from Shun Daimonji. During the Queen's Festival, JK learns Gentaro's identity of Kamen Rider Fourze but agrees to keep his mouth shut about it since he wants no trouble. However, being targeted by Fumihiro Nitta, a student he wronged, and seeing the power of the Astro Switches in action personally, JK arranges the theft of the Elek Switch from Gentaro. But the attempt to use the Elek Switch to save his life goes array as JK is held captive by Nitta who allows him to call for help. Though none of his associates come to his aid, Gentaro and the others arrive to save JK. After he learns what friendship really means, JK is made a member of the Kamen Rider Club. In his second year in AGHS, JK creates the alias of DJ Gene to set up an internet radio show DJ Gene Milky Night Carnival. Although he originally creates the show as a way to live his dream in secret, JK's show becomes far more popular than intended. Soon after, JK is reunited with Goto and becomes conflicted upon learning that his former friend is with the Horoscopes yet has the ability to improve his singing voice. Furthermore, JK is mortified to find Goto brainwashing his listeners into pumped up crazy fans, yet he still wants to live his dream while considering to quit the Kamen Rider Club due to his new-found understanding on the frailty of friendship. Equipment Foodroids : Main article:Foodroids The Foodroids are functional spy devices and utility gadgets that aid the Kamen Rider Club. They have a limited amount of AI that allows them to respond to their human companions by way of performing tasks. They also on some occassions have shown initiative to perform tasks that fall under their set of abilities. They are activated by using random Astro Switches. Powerdizer : Main article:Powerdizer JK used the Powerdizer when Fourze fought against Coma, Altar and Cancer after being chosen by Kengo to operate it because of Shun's absence. He is actually quite skilled operating the Powerdizer but still lacks the physical prowess that Shun Daimonji have. Etymology JK is named after Keisuke Jin (Kamen Rider X); "J.K." are Keisuke's initials. Category:Fourze Characters Category:Kamen Rider Club Category:Fourze Friend Category:AGHS Students